South Park's Stress Reliever
by Misc.Frog
Summary: Craig Tucker is South Park's Stress Reliever! Rated M for sexy stuff. NSFW all the way.
1. Stan

_I am juggling too many stories. I got another chapter of ET and ElectricHead in the works. The next ET chapter is practically done, and I'm having trouble with some of the ElectricHead stuff, due to a power outage and a big chunk of plot that I will never recover._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoy this!_

 **South Park's Stress Reliever**

 **Chapter 1: Stan Marsh**

"God dammit Marsh," Craig shouted. "Put some pants on, we gotta get going!"

"Dude," Stan whined. He looked at his alarm clock. "How'd you get in my room?"

"Fatass showed me how," Craig said. "Apparently Kyle's not the only one he creeps on at night."

"Okay, but it's only 7:45." Stan held up his alarm clock and presented it to Craig.

"Did you adjust it for daylight savings time?"

"Oh shit." Stan gasped. Craig flashed his phone at Stan as he set his alarm clock. It was actually 8:30.

"Alright we gotta head over to my house." Craig said.

"Why can't we just do it here?"

"Cuz there's nobody to bother us at my house." Craig winked. Stan didn't like that. They were only working on a project for Economics class. It was to set up a financial plan for purchasing a new car.

"Why does that matter?"

"Cuz then we can have peace," Craig said. "If I see your bitch sister, I might just kick her ass." He shook his head as Shelly came to mind.

"Alright I get you." Stan said. He sat there in an awkward silence, waiting for Craig to leave the room, but it didn't happen.

"What?"

"Can you step out for a sec so I can put on some pants?" Stan asked.

"Why?" Craig raised an eyebrow. Stan's face grew red. "I've seen you in your underwear before dude, we're both guys here."

"Well about that..." Stan scratched his black locks. Craig's eyebrows shot up, and he smirked.

"You sleep naked too huh?" Craig chuckled.

"Y-yeah.." Stan said. "But only on hot nights, I only have one blanket, and it's a double layered comforter, so it gets really hot and-"

"Save it, I know why you do it and trust me, I get it."

"What?"

"I'll turn around, but I'm not leaving this room alone," He said, turning a 180, facing toward the window. Stan sat still, not sure what to do, as his pants were all the way on the other side of the room. "Well hurry up."

Stan gulped, and got out of bed, and quickly ran over his dresser, watching Craig the entire time. That was a bad idea, because he soon found himself falling face first into a pile of discarded clothes, having tripped on a shoe in his spint. Craig heard the crash and looked down at Stan's naked ass.

"Oh shit, you okay?" Craig walked over to Stan, pulling him up. Stan yelped adn covered himself like a girl. Craig took note of a red mark on his forehead, that would no-doubt bruise if not iced immediately. "Damn dude, I'll fetch you something."

Craig ran to the window, opening it. He grabbed a discarded shopping bag from Stan's overflowing garbage can near his computer. He scooped some snow from the window sill and dumped it in the bag. He went back over to Stan, who had managed to put on some boxers, but was now touching his bump, hissing in pain. Craig got down on his knees and approached him.

"That fuckin hurt." Stan hissed as Craig put the bag up to his bump.

"Hold that there," Craig said. He got up and searched around for an outfit for Stan. He settled on jeans and a sweater. He presented the selection to Stan, who nodded and began to dress. "Am I gonna have to carry you?" Craig joked.

"Nah, I'll make it if I don't have a concussion."

"Figured you'd be used to those huh."

"Fuck you too." Stan snickered. He got to his feet, and the two boys made their way to Craig's house.

Once they were in Craig's house, Craig grabbed Stan's shoulders, pulling the black-haired boy up to him in a reverse hug.

"Uhh Craig?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seducing you." Craig said, rubbing his fingers over Stan's clothed nipples, causing him to let out a sigh. Craig continued his stroking, until Stan pulled away.

"Dude..." Stan was breathing heavily. His forehead was definitely bruising now. Craig walked up to Stan and cupped his face in his hands. Craig could almost hear Stan's hear beating.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Craig asked. Stan gasped, and attempted to answer, but didn't get a chance to, as Craig planted a firm kiss on Stan's forhead. Stan was just a tad shorter than Craig, so the kiss didn't require any awkward movements. Stan just gulped and stepped back.

"Craig I..." He let out a shaky breath.

"It's okay babe," Craig stepped up to Stan, placing his hands on the noirett's hips, and pulling him closer. "You don't have to say a word." He then kissed Stan on the lips, sucking his bottom lip as Stan gasped in shock, before giving in to Craig's affection. Stan let Craig's tongue in his mouth, and soon they were tasting one another, their breaths intertwining. Craig broke the kiss, to a rather disappointed looking noirette, who was gasping for air.

"Craig..." Stan moaned. Craig smiled, and began to pull off Stan's sweatshirt, taking care not to come into contact with his bruise. He gave Stan's nipples attentive licks and strokes, turning Stan into a moaning mess. He then dove down to Stan's crotch and placed a hand on his growth.

"Am I turning you on?" Craig asked the black-haired boy, who nodded slowly. Craig took the initiative and unbuttoned Stan's pants, pulling them down to reveal his boxers, which were tenting severely. Craig solved this problem by removing them next, allowing Stan's cock to bounce free. Craig licked up the shaft and Stan gasped.

"Oh wow..." Stan moaned. Craig gave it another good lick, before taking it into his mouth. He went all the way down Stan's length, causing him to let out a loud moan as he took hold of Craig's head. "I wanna touch your hair..."

Craig removed his hat, allowing Stan to stroke his black locks gently as he sucked him off. Stan moaned and thrusted into Craig's mouth, increasing both the pace of said moans and thrusts. Craig moaned around Stan's girth, causing the other boy to bite his lip and moan his name.

"You like that?" Craig said, pulling off of Stan's member before taking it back in his mouth.

"Oh god yes..." Stan mewed, petting Craig's hair. The blue-gown boy then pulled off, leaving Stan a little disappointed. Craig then slid Stan's open pants all the way down.

The other boy stepped out of them almost instinctively, Craig appreciated this feat. Stan was usually a difficult one to woo, but today he seemed extra eager. Stan bent over Craig's living room couch, his ass sticking straight out at him.

"You sure do need this huh?" Craig said, undoing his pants, and removing them. Stan gave Craig an impatient look, coupled with a rather adorable blush.

"Just shut up," Stan breathed in. "Hurry up and start."

"With pleasure." Craig grinned as he positioned himself at Stan's entrance. The other boy groaned as he was entered. Craig took his time with Stan, staying still to let him adjust to his girth. He leant forward and licked Stan's ear.

"Oh jesus..." Stan sighed. Craig could feel him clench a little. "You can go now."

"Okay, tell me if I'm going too hard." Craig whispered into Stan's ear as he sped up. Stan bit his lip and let out a shaky moan as he clenched his fists on the couch. Craig stopped. "You okay?"

"It's just so good..." That was all the encouragement Craig needed. He resumed his fucking, as Stan moaned beneath him. "Oh god... yes.."

"You're so tight..." Craig noted as he struggled not to cum from said tightness. Out of all the people he's 'serviced', Stan was always the best fuck. Stan was the 'straight man', thus he only ever let Craig fuck him, thus leaving his hole nice and tight, and always willing, but only for Craig Tucker.

"Oh shit... oh..." Stan hummed as he penetrated over and over, with both of them growing closer. Craig couldn't take it any longer, as he hugged Stan's mid section.

"I'm cumming," Craig then reached around and began to jerk off Stan's dripping cock. "Let's cum together..." He then let it go as he unloaded into Stan, but he didn't slow down the masturbation of his lover. Within seconds, Stan was cumming all over Craig's couch. Craig pulled out and helped Stan onto the couch, where he all but collapsed.

Craig sighed, as he cleaned up the mess he didn't regret making. Granted, he hadn't expected to fuck Stan Marsh on his living room couch at 8:50 in the morning. Once he cleaned the mess, he opened his laptop and printed up his and Stan's finished projects. He usually didn't do this, but he liked Stan, and decided to cut him some slack, considering he'd just been fucked.

This was his hustle, he was the South Park stress reliever. He would meet up with stressed out classmates, and relieve that stress. Sometimes for a fee, sometimes just out of the kindness of his heart. This was a bit of a spur of the moment thing, but usually he was all business. Craig silently swore he would be professional next time. For now, he sat down on the couch beside a now passed out Stan Marsh, and put on Red Racer as the morning crept on...

 _Like? Please leave a review, it helps to hear opinions. I like the concept of Craig as a man-whore. Sort of a role-reversal. Who would you like Craig to 'service' next? I'll take the first request, this is so that you guys won't have to wait too long for another chapter._


	2. Tweek

_I dedicate this chapter to an Alyssa Damato!_ _Enjoy!_

South Park's Stress Reliever.

 **Chapter 2: Tweek Tweak**

Craig woke from a mid-day nap to the sound of knocking on his door. He crawled off of his futon and lumbered over to the living room. Stan had left about an hour ago, maybe he was back for more. Craig smirked at the idea. He opened the door, and was surprised to see nobody.

Craig looked around, hoping to catch the ding-dong-ditcher as he ran off, but to no avail. He spat a curse and went to close his door, when he saw something peculiar at his feet. Upon further inspection it looked to be an envelope. Craig picked up the envelope and closed his door. He walked over to his couch and opened it.

 _5:30 p.m._

 _The Tweak Residence_

 _p.s.: This isn't Tweek._

 _Yeah right,_ Craig thought with a grin as he removed a wadded up 20 dollar bill. He pocketed the money and put the envelope in the fire, watching as it burnt. He had a process he took with each 'job'. First he would contact the client, establish a time and place, then he'd receive payment, before disposing of any evidence of the transaction, payment excluded of course. He was basically his own pimp, and this man-whore was excited for his next client.

Tweek was always an interesting client. The way he was always on edge whenever they conversed, but as soon as the pants were off, and those places were being touched, he was as calm as can be. Craig enjoyed servicing Tweek, not enough to give him freebies like Stan, but enough to keep him coming even at half the cost(pun intended).

Craig awaited 5:30 with anticipation, receiving a multitude of requests for his services from multiple clients, and turning each one down. Craig couldn't wait forever, and took off at 5:20. He made his way to Tweeks house with a strange vigor that one could only have expecting sex.

Once he was there, he could make out the frustrated groans of the boy himself in his upstairs bedroom. Craig decided to let himself in, and proceeded up to Tweek's room, where upon opening the door, he heard a yelp that could only come from Tweek.

"AAGH! You scared me Craig!" He shouted, sounding like a mixture of frustrated and confused. Craig caught on to the latter and decided to address it.

"You sent me that note remember?" Tweek glared at Craig.

"Oh god dammit, I forgot!" Tweek then pulled off his shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"Well I'm missing twenty dollars, but I probably put it in that envelope, right?"

"Yea you did." Craig giggled.

"Dammit, I'm stupid," Tweek then clumsily removed his underwear. "Alright, how do you want me?" He seemed eager to start.

"Wait a minute, _you_ payed _me_ dude," Craig said. "How do _you_ want it?"

"I dunno," Tweek thought for a second. "I usually like it when I can see your face." Tweek said, blushing. Craig sighed and approached the shaky blonde, petting his unruly hair and staring into his eyes.

"Let's just take it slow." Craig then kissed Tweek. The blonde gasped, before enveloping Craig's tongue with his own in a deep french kiss. Craig licked Tweek's lip when they broke the kiss, trailing his tongue down to the blonde boy's nipples. He teased each nipple with a steady tongueing. Tweek let out a shaky moan, signaling Craig to continue downward, as his hands stroked up and down Tweek's thighs.

"Oh this feels good..." Tweek moaned as Craig's tongue began to like around his belly button. Craig took it slow as his fingers hooked the waistband of Tweek's boxer shorts. He inched them down at an agonizingly slow pace, almost sending Tweek into a fit. But soon they were down, and his erection was exposed to air, where it seemed to get harder.

Craig took Tweeks length into his mouth, and the blonde boy let out a loud moan. Craig gave him the full treatment, paying close attention to the head. Tweek was a loud moaning mess under Craig's spell. Just when he felt Tweek start to clench up, he pulled off.

"You ready?" Craig huffed, needing to catch his breath after that ordeal. Tweek simply nodded, letting out a needy moan as he laid back on his bed. Craig decided to prepare him, diving below to lick his opening. Tweek shouted as Craig rimmed him. The entire time, the other boy was removing his pants and underwear, a true multi-tasker.

"Oh god, just do it..." Tweek moaned. _Just as eager as Stan,_ Craig thought with a smirk before he lined himself up. Tweek took in a deep breath as Craig prepared to enter him. And soon he did, sliding deep into Tweek's inards, said boy letting out the sexiest moan Craig had ever heard, which only enticed him more.

"You feel so good Tweek..." Craig moaned. Tweek answered back with a moan of his own, his being more animalistic and needy, as he pushed against Craig's penetration. Craig took that as permission to start moving. Which he did, much to Tweek's adoration.

"Ohhh god... Craig mmmmm" Tweek hummed as Craig worked him over. The blonde was staring into Craig's eyes as he was fucked. Their sounds seemed to bounce off of the walls, flesh smacking and moans and grunts. They both got off on each other's noises, as they both drew closer to climax.

"Ah oh Tweek I'm close."

"Me too!"

"Can I cum inside you?" Craig asked. He never bothered asking Stan, because he knew he didn't mind, but Tweek was always the germophobe type, so Craig made it a point to get permission.

"Y-yes, oh god yes you can-" Tweek's face contorted into one of bliss as he came. "AAHHHH!" Rope of cum shot all over his bare chest as Craig got ready to unload himself.

"AAAAGH!" Craig shouted as he buried himself deep within Tweek, shooting his seed, as Tweek moaned at the feeling of being filled. Craig stayed inside his client for a while, until he grew soft and fell out. Tweek shuddered as Craig exited him, and soon the two were cuddling together on Tweek's bed.

 _Just some holiday stuff! Like last time, I'm taking suggestions for Craig's next client. I will accept only the first request, so let the race begin!_

 _Please fav, follow, and review. I love you all!_


	3. Kenny

_I dedicate this chapter to Alyssa Damato and PartiPooper. Enjoy!_

 **South Park's Stress Reliever.**

 **Chapter 3: Kenny McCormick**

Craig heard his phone ping, and he was quick to check it. He rolled his eyes at all the texts he'd missed whilst he was servicing Tweek. They'd have to wait, because he needed some sleep.

Craig had just gotten home, and apparently his rents had returned while he was at Tweek's. He walked in to his sister playing the gamecube. She seemed rather annoyed. Upon further inspection, Craig could see that she was having a hard time beating Master Hand in Super Smash bros. He walked around her, as to not interrupt, and made his way to the kitchen. He saw his mother chopping some beef for dinner, she greeted him, before continuing.

Craig opened the fridge, pulling out the jug of milk, and poured himself a glass. He sipped from the glass, before his phone pinged again. He pulled it out of ihs pocket, and opened the text. It was from Kenny.

 _K: Wyd?_

Craig rolled his eyes at the simplicity of the text. He decided to humour him, and by humour him, he of course meant trolling him.

 _C: I'm just stroking my thick cock. Wyd?_

Craig smirked as he sent that text. Kenny was easy to get to, and he was probably touching himself to that text right now. It the hit him that he was sexting Kenny in his kitchen with his mother a mere few feet from him, and he retreated to his bedroom. He laid on his bed, and as soon as he fell onto the plush mattress, his phone pinged.

 _K: Oh god that's hot, show me?_

 _He's too easy,_ Craig thought to himself. He smirked and slightly blushed at the thought of sending Kenny a dick pic. He may be a man-whore, but Craig usually preffered his sex face to face. But still, the thought of sexting Kenny turned him on, and he was soon growing in his jeans. He pawed his growing erection and weighed his options. He knew Kenny had no money, so he couldn't 'service' him. But he really wanted some McCormick right now. He had sworn he'd be more professional, but his other head was getting to him.

He sighed, and texted back.

 _C: Sure thing big boy, gimme a sec;)_

Craig exposed his cock to the air, making sure to lock his door before he did so. He took his phone and snapped a photo, which showed him explicitly handling his tool with a gentle erotic touch. He topped the message off with the caption, _It want's you..._ which made him cringe internally, but he felt like that line would get Kenny going. Once again, he was easy.

 _K: And I want it..._

 _C: Don't worry, you'll get it soon;)_

 _K: I only got five bucks:(_

 _C: It's fine, just be lucky I'm horny._

 _K: Really? Thanx. U have no idea how much I need this, am I coming over there?_

 _C: No, I'm coming to you._

Pun intended.

 _K: Ok, I'm at my apartment. See u soon;)_

Craig pocketed his phone and took off. He drove to Kenny's apartment in a childish glee, only ironic for the reason. He exited his vehicle, and entered the apartment, which smelt like dust and weed, but he wasn't there for the smells.

"You're here thank god!" Kenny rushed Craig, who was just as shocked at the sudden tackle, as he was by the fact that Kenny smelt good. His blonde hair was still wet from a recent shower, which left him smelling like... green apple?

"Why do you smell like Butters?"

"He let me borrow some shampoo, it's supposed to help with dandruff." Kenny said. Craig then noticed that Kenny was stark naked. He gazed down at the boy's tool, taking note of it's impressive length, at least impressive compared to Stan, with Tweek being the overall most hung, and Kenny falling in a close second.

"You still horny?" Craig asked bluntly. He sure wasn't. The drive coupled with the freezing weather, kind of killed it.

"To an extent, but I still wanna fuck." Kenny beamed, getting down to his knees, and proceeding to unbutton Craig's pants, before he could even question that statement. He pulled the jeans down, and pulled out Craig's cock, which immediately began to show signs of life upon experiencing the skilled touch of Kenny McCormick. There was a reason why he was South Park's original manwhore. Now Craig was experiencing that first hand, as Kenny gave his member a lick.

"Ooooh yeah.." Craig moaned. Kenny prodded at Craig's head with his tongue, before engulfing the entirety of his penis. He took it all the way down, until Craig was certain his girth was preventing the other boy from breathing. "Oh fuck yeah." Was all he could say, as he was given one of the best blowjobs he'd ever received.

"You wanna go first?" Kenny asked upon lifting his head from Craig's dripping cock. Craig nodded. This was how they did it, they usually both fucked each other. Kenny usually went first, but Craig felt like mixing things up today. He let Kenny's finger probe him. Slick with his own saliva and some of Craig's precum, Kenny's finger entered Craig with little-to-no effort. The black-haired boy let out a loud needy moan as Kenny added another finger.

Kenny continued to work Craig's hole, with wet sounds eminating throughout the room. Once he felt that Craig was ready, he retrieved the lube. After applying a generous amount to both he and Craig, he positioned himself at the other boy's entrance.

"Oh shit." Craig howled as Kenny entered him. The blonde boy began a steady rhythm, as Craig bit his lip to stifle a loud moan. Kenny grabbed ahold of Craig's hips, and increased his speed. "Oh god you feel so good!"

"Oooh!" Kenny shouted as he came, filling Craig up almost completely. Craig let out a low moan as he felt Kenny cum inside him. Kenny pulled out, and stepped aside as Craig recovered.

"You next?" Craig panted, as Kenny stroked his limp member. The blonde boy nodded, taking a second to breathe. Craig rose to his feet, his erection sticking out, and looking rather painful. "I'm gonna start okay?" Kenny nodded, assuming the position.

Craig pushed forward, his thick member entering Kenny with little resistance. Kenny moaned loudly as the other boy began to fuck him. Craig reached forward and took Kenny's shoulders as he buried himself deep within Kenny's insides. The sounds of flesh slapping eminated throughout the apartment, with both of the boy's moans drowning it out.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Kenny groaned in pleasure. The blonde boy bit his lip and pushed back against Craig's assault. Craig, unable to take much more, gave Kenny's hole one final push, before unloading his seed inside of him. The noirette grunted as he came again and again, before slumping over Kenny's form, exhausted. "You gonna be okay babe?" Kenny asked. Craig pulled out.

"Don't call me that." Craig snipped, cleaning himself up with a paper towel torn from the roll. "You know this is businsess."

"But it's not," Kenny rolled over, holding his head in his hands. "I didn't pay you."

"Okay _this_ time it wasn't business," Craig said, slipping on his pants. "But only because I was feeling generous?"

"By 'generous' you mean horny?" Kenny winked.

"Shut up McCormick." Craig growled. He was now almost fully dressed.

"You just can't admit you like it."

"I said shut up." Craig spoke harshly, pointing to Kenny fiercely. Kenny sighed, and waved Craig off.

"Whatever, just remember, if you ever need any 'help'," He clicked his tongue at the word 'help'. "Feel free to come a-knockin'."

Craig rolled his eyes, as he zipped up his jacket. He left in a bad mood thanks to Kenny's prodding. He needed some sleep.

 _Sorry for the long wait. With Christmas and all, I was just too busy. Anyway, I'm back in effect again, and I've already taken the pairing request by Molerina17, and have started a chapter starring Clyde Donovan! Hope you guys stick around. Please fav, follow and review. Love you all!_


	4. Clyde Donovan

_Hope you don't mind, but I will be introducing some elements of a plot, I don't like just writing random meaningless smut( as much as I like reading it that is.). Just let me know if I'm being too plot-heavy._

 _Enjoy!_

South Park's Stress Reliever.

Chapter 4: Clyde Donovan.

Craig drove home in silence, he had just visited the local Hostey's diner, and had a serving of his usual. This consisted of sliced honey ham with mash potatoes and beef gravy, with a side of buttery biscuits. This was his dish of choice on the night's he'd come home late from a job. Today, however, this meal was entirely voluntary, as his pallete had been morphed to distinguish the taste of diner food as familiar and homey. He lost a taste for his mother's cooking, and instead craved the meals of Hostey's.

It had been a day since his visit to Kenny's sleezy apartment, and Craig felt an emptiness, and not the kind of emptiness you're thinking of. He felt as if something was missing, even when he was servicing Kenny, Tweek, and Stan. He missed something about it, but he couldn't put a finger on exactly what that thing was.

 _CD: Dick._

Craig stared down at his phone, pulling over to grasp what had just happened. He opened his messenger, and saw the text left by a one Clyde Donovan.

 _C: What?_

 _CD: You keep ignoring me!_

 _C: I was busy dude._

 _CD: Busy stuffin your fat face at Hostey's?_

 _C: First of all, you're fatter than I am. Second, I was doing a job._

 _CD: Oh, your whore business?_

 _C: What crawled up your ass?_

 _CD: I'm just having a shitty day._

 _C: Me too, wanna hang out?_ Craig really wasn't in the mood for hanging out, but he felt like he had to at least ask, being a friend and all. He waited a while for a response.

 _CD: I only have 20 bucks._

Craig let out a sigh. Even Clyde jumped to sex. Not that that was a problem, it just wasn't what he meant by 'hang out'.

 _C: That's not what I meant:(_

 _CD: Sure._

Craig put his phone away and turned his car around. He drove to Kenny's apartment complex. He skipped Kenny's apartment to the one adjacent to his, the apartment belonging to Clyde Donovan. Craig was certain that Clyde had no idea he was neighbors with Kenny, seeing as how he was still living there.

Craig didn't bother to knock, and simply walked into the apartment. He passed by a rather filthy kitchen, and entered the living room. There seemed to be nobody there. Taking further liberty, he explored Clyde's kitchen. He noticed a wallet on the counter, next to a small basket, which contained keys. Craig, being perhaps a little creepy, picked up the wallet, and opened it. He noticed it was empty, save a license and a 20 dollar gift card for targret that Craig remembered giving him for christmas last month. Clyde didn't have any credit or debit cards, so this meant that Clyde wasn't doing very well.

Sighing, Craig walked to where he knew Clyde's bathroom was, and saw that it was occupied, with the light shining from the bottom crack of the door. He grinned, and kicked the door.

"AGH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Clyde screamed. Craig imagined Clyde struggling to pull his pants up and started cacklilng.

"FBI open up!" Craig shouted with a low voice, before laughing out loud.

"Fuck you Craig!" Clyde said through the door. Craig couldn't take it, he was holding his side as the other boy exited the bathroom. He seemed to be basically naked, save a pair of boxers.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Craig shot Clyde a smirk. Clyde shook his head and let out a weak laugh.

"You suck." Clyde walked past Craig and plopped on the living room sofa. Craig noted how ugly the sofa was, it looked like somebody inherited it from their grandmother and trashed it because it was so ugly, then Clyde dug it up. Or better yet, Kenny dug it up, and sold it to Clyde, telling him it was brand new, and probably making a good fifty bucks for that abomination.

"You _can_ sit down ya know?" Clyde said rather rudely. He took note of Craig staring, but not catching that it wasn't him he was staring at, but his ugly-ass couch. Craig sat down beside Clyde on said ugly-ass couch, and took in his surroundings. It'd been a while since he'd been in Clyde's apartment. Nothing much had changed, save for the ugly couch and a rather nice tv. Craig thought with a snicker, _He probably had to choose, a good tv or a good couch._

"So can we talk about this couch?" Craig finally decided to start a conversation about the couch on which they currently sat. Clyde sighed.

"I bought it from Kenny for fifty bucks dude," Clyde said. Craig's eyes gaped at his accuracy. Craig had been wrong on one detail though, Clyde was obviously aware he was neighbors with Kenny. "It's hideous, but it's a couch." It was as if Clyde was defending the couch's honor.

"Alright alright." Craig raised his hands in surrender. "So how have you and Bebe been?"

"Dude, you know how girls are."

"No in fact, I don't."

"Oh yea, I forgot about your current occupation."

"I have a real job too asshole..." Craig giggled.

"But seriously, how is that uhh... workin out for ya?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea seriously, it sounds interesting..." Clyde instincively spread his legs to get more comfortable on the couch. Craig's eyes shot down to the other boy's crotch, where he could make out the shape of Clyde's dick through the plaid boxers.

"Well I can make money and enoy myself." Craig said, clearing his throat.

"How much do you usually charge?"

"It just depends on who it is..."

"So Kenny get's some for free huh?" Clyde winked at Craig.

"I thought you we were just gonna hang out?" Craig growled.

"Okay okay," Clyde sighed. "I broke up with Bebe today."

"What happened?"

"Nothing _happened_ I just had an epiphany..." Clyde grabbed the remote and flipped on the television, sifting through channels in an awkward silence.

"What 'epiphany'?" Craig raised his eyebrows at the other boy, who neglected to answer for a good minute.

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm _gay,_ do I gotta send you smoke signals or somethin?" Clyde shot back. "Christ, I figured you'd be less shocked considering we've fucked before."

"Well that's different," Craig argued. "Don't tell anybody, but I service Stan Marsh all the time, and he's barely gay."

"Does he do you or...?"

" _I_ do _him_ ," Craig said. "But I think it's just his way of releasing all of the pent up stress from being with Wendy 'cockblock' Testaburger all the time."

"I get that, but seriously, I'm not bi like I thought I was..."

"How are you so sure?" Craig asked. Clyde sighed, and shook his head, muting the television.

"I threw up when I went down on her..." Clyde hung his head in shame.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and to her credit, she forgave me for it, but I just can't be with a woman..."

"Well at least you finally know dude." Craig put a hand on Clyde's bare knee, casting a previously unheard of sexual tension upon the other boy, who, upon coming to the realization he was nearly naked, blushed just a little.

Craig leant forward, and gotten within mere centimeters of Clyde's red face. Clyde was breathing heavily as Craig gently kissed him, taking time to lick the other boy's lips. Clyde pulled away suddenly, a little too late for Craig.

"Dude!" Clyde gasped.

"What?" Craig wiped his lips. "Don't tell me you didn't like it, cuz Clyde junior definitely did." He pointed down at Craig's crotch, where a tenting was evident. Clyde covered his growing bulge and got up to leave, but Craig reached forward and pulled Clyde back onto the couch by his boxers, causing them to rip and fall off, exposing Clyde's nudity to the living room and Craig's hungry eyes.

"Dude!" Clye gasped at his current nakedness. "You're being way to foward about this!"

"This is what you wanted right?" Craig said, taking hold of the other boy's erection, causing him to let out a quiet whimper. "Let's be real for a second, you never liked hanging out with me." He gave Clyde's cock a few good pumps.

"Ohhh, th-that's not true," Clyde let out a moan as Craig took his length into his mouth, taking it down to the base like a champ. "Oh god... I liked you Craig... Ah! I really did..." Craig pulled off, leaving a Clyde a little unsatisfied.

"Oh you did huh?" Craig licked his lips, before giving Clyde's head a rub with his thumb. "What happened then?"

"You know why," Clyde said, moaning again as Craig began to felate him once more. "You're just difficult..." Clyde ended it there, as the pleasure was too great as he neared orgasm.

Craig hummed around Clyde's cock, but pulled off just as Clyde announced his oncoming orgasm. Clyde cursed and grabbed his cock, but Craig pulled his hands away.

"No you can't cum yet!" Craig said. "How bout we do it like we used to?" Craig added a wink. Clyde's glazed expression just nodded. He was too horny to rationalize the situation. In the back of his mind, Clyde was worried about catching something from the premiscuous Craig Tucker, but his mind was glued to his cock.

Clyde got up and bent over the ugly couch, presenting himself to Craig.

"I said like we used to dude..." Craig pointed out. He was always bottom for Clyde when they were together.

"Just shut up and do me!" Clyde growled from his position. Craig got behind him and began to undress. Once nude, Craig slouched down to Clyde's entrance. He licked his finger and slid it inside, causing the other boy to let out a moan that only turned Craig on more.

"I always liked your ass..." Craig sighed, as he worked his finger in and out, adding a second finger to stretch him. Clyde gripped the sofa, moaning out as Craig fingerbanged him. Soon, when Craig thought he was ready, he got up and positioned his cock at Clyde's hole, rubbing it slowly against the flesh.

"Oh god..." Clyde whimpered as Craig entered him. It hurt, but the pain soon faded, and pleasure took over. However, Clyde was still uncomfortable. He wasn't at all used to being a bottom. As covered earlier, that was usually Craig's role. Clyde was enduring it though, for Craig's sake.

"You feel so good!" Craig moaned as he sped up his assault. Clyde grunted underneath the other boy, causing him to stop. He stroked Clyde's cheek. "Are you okay babe?" _There with the pet names_ , Clyde thought. _Craig was always so caring when we had sex, maybe he..._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay..." Clyde groaned. Craig started moving slowly, this time positioned at a different angle, attempting to his Clyde's spot, but to no avail. Clyde moaned out at the sudden change in pace. "Oh..."

"Am I close?"

"It's okay Craig-AH!"

"No it's not." Craig pulled out. He grabbed Clyde's waist and positioned him flat on his back. Clyde looked up into Craig's eyes, there was something in those eyes. Was it love?

"Craig I..." Clyde went silent as Craig entered him again, this time taking it extra slow, as he pushed in deeper, until Clyde was gasping. Craig bent down and kissed him, lockng their tongues in a battle for dominance that was in no way spiteful. Then he did it. "Holy shit AHH!" Clyde cried out, grabbing Craig's back and pulling him into himself.

"There it is!" Craig said, and with a smile on his face, he sped up. He made sure to hit that spot every time his cock entered Clyde. Clyde shouted out in ecstacy as he was reduced to a moaning mess. He went faster, the sounds of slapping flesh filling the whole room, mixed with the moans of Craig and Clyde. Craig was certain Kenny was listening in, and jerking his cock. He didn't care, in fact the thought pushed him almost to orgasm.

"OH GOD CRAIG!" Clyde moaned like a bitch in heat. He was close, and he demonstrated this by grabbing a hold of Craig's face and locking lips with the noirette. They traded sloppy kisses as Clyde's whimpering escalated. "Oh fuck I'm close!"

"Me too!" Craig moaned out as he buried his face in Clyde's chest, speeding up almost tenfold, before coming to a halt, groaning as he came. After coming down from his orgasm, he noticed Clyde still hadn't cum. Craig pulled out and dove down onto Clyde's cock, taking it into his mouth and bobbing up and down, being sure to hum around it.

"OH OH OH GOD OOOH!" Clyde screamed as he came in Craig's mouth, expelling his seed deep down Craig's throat. He swallowed Clydes cum wiping his lips and running off to the kitchen to grab some wipes. He returned and wiped Clyde clean, and proceeded to cuddle with him.

"This doesn't mean we're back together..." Craig said rather coldly. Clyde wasn't too upset. He knew he and Craig wouldn't work. Craig was just difficult. "How am I difficult?" Clyde had an 'oh shit' moment, thinking Craig was reading his mind, but after recalling the conversation leading up to the sex, he sighed.

"I dunno, you're just naturally negative, and it rubs off on me." Clyde said truthfully. Craig nodded.

"I can see that."

"I'm sorry dude, but I do love you..." Clyde took Craig's hand, kissing it gently. Craig snickered.

"At least you're honest," Craig said. "I love you too, but I think I love multiple people..."

"Huh?"

"I just can't seem to remain with one person, " Craig explained. "That's why I started the whole manwhore thing..." Craig said. Clyde's eyes gaped.

"Oh geez dude..." Clyde gasped. "You don't have to whore yourself to be loved."

"I want to though," Craig said, getting up from the couch. "I really appreciate your concern, but I want this..." He said, before opening his wallet, and pulling out a fifty dollar bill. He tossed it to Clyde, who just looked at it wiht wide eyes.

"Craig I can't take this."

"You will take it," Craig said sternly. "You need it, and stop buying dumb shit or you'll bankrupt yourself." Before Clyde could retaliate, Craig made a dash for the door. He left Clyde naked and angry. He got in his car and drove off. He really really needed some sleep...

 _I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had alot of stuff on my plate lately. Anyways, next chapter will be on Craig and Kyle at the request of Alyssa Damato. Thanks for sticking with me. Please fav, follow, and review. Love you all!_


	5. Kyle Broflovski

Thanks to Alyssa Damato for suggesting this chapter!

South Park's Stress Reliever.

Chapter 5: Kyle Broflovski

 _Two days later..._

School is back in session, and Craig is not having it. He coasted through half the day with a splitting headache and a phone that just kept pinging. He was taking a break on the business. Sex with his ex boyfriend kind of shook him a little, and he needed some time off, but clearly nobody got the memo.

Lunch, processed food 'prepared' by people who could care less what they were feeding to these kids. Craig, like most people at the school, missed Chef, mostly his cooking. He took his tray and scanned the cafeteria for his table, but lo and behold, his usual gang was nowhere to be found. They had taken to just eating in the gym, and must've just forgotten about Craig. He took this in stride, and walked to the next best table, on which sadly sat the South Park Four, two of which he'd previously slept with. Kyle and Cartman, however, were not on his radar.

Cartman, for obvious reasons, but Kyle... Craig never thought about Kyle before. Besides casual glances at his nice ass, he never gave it much consideration. He sat in Butters' usual place, seeing how the blonde was absent today.

"The fuck?" Cartman spoke up, ending a conversation he was having with Kenny with two simple words. Craig ignored him, and proceeded to eat his processed cheese sandwich.

"Shut up Cartman, he can sit here if he wants." Kyle said. Craig glanced at the ginger jew, admiring his complexion. He managed to keep his acne under control, which was surprising, considering how much hair was hidden underneath that ushanka. Cartman was not as lucky, and looked like a pizza, a big fat pizza.

"Since when was this your table Kahl?!" Craig always hated Cartman's speech patterns.

"Since when was this _your_ table fatass!?" Kyle growled back.

"Oh quit it you two," Kenny sighed. "Somebody's gotta take Butters' spot."

"Oh you're right," Cartman said, putting a hand to one of his chins. "Butters is a douchebag, Craig is a douchebag, so I guess it works out."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyle shouted. "And you wonder why he hates you so much."

Craig got up and left the table, leaving his tray there.

"You forgot your shit fag!" Cartman called out. With that, Craig turned around. He glared at Cartman with eyes of fire.

"What did you call me?" He growled. Cartman snorted.

"I called you a fag, fag!"

Craig walked back to the table, delicately picking up his tray. _I need to control myself,_ Craig thought to himself. He sighed, before turning around.

"Yeah that's right," Cartman snickered. "Go suck Clahde's cock, It'll clear your mind."

 _Fuck it,_ Craig thought. He spun around and hurled the tray at Cartman as hard as he could, the food splattered the fat boy's face, the force of the impact sending him flailing backward onto the ground behind the table. The cafeteria went silent. Craig silently left the cafeteria.

"What the fuck!?" Cartman shouted. Kenny, out of general impulse, helped Cartman to his feet, but immediately let him fall upon realizing who he was helping. "What the fuck Kinny!?"

"That wasn't cool." Kenny said.

"Damn." Was all Stan could say.

"God dammit, you just couldn't keep your fuckin mouth shut!" Kyle growled. "Craig wait up!" Kyle took off after Craig. Cartman cleaned his face with a napkin and then noticed his nose was bleeding.

"Kyle!" Stan called out. He watched as Kyle left the cafeteria.

Kyle ran after the stomping form of Craig Tucker. He called out to the noirette, but to no avail.

"Craig!"

No response. Kyle grit his teeth.

"God dammit Craig Tucker fuckin stop!" He screamed. It was then that Craig stopped, turning slightly to look at Kyle, who was panting, his face nearly matching his hair.

"Kyle..." Craig sighed, walking over to the jew boy.

"Don't let fatass get to you..." Kyle said. "Who you have sex with is your own god damned business." He was getting heated again. Craig put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, causing him to go silent.

"Thanks." Craig said. He thought long and hard about what he would say next. He liked the way Kyle listened when people talked to him, and he needed somebody to listen to him right now. "Wanna ditch school with me?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna head over to my place and ditch school?" He restated. Kyle looked at him with wide eyes. Craig could tell he never ditched school before.

"I can't..."

"I'll make it easy for you," Craig said, taking Kyle's hand. "You're gonna take me home, because I'm feeling 'sick', and you're gonna 'look after me'." He said, throwing up air quotes. Kyle smiled.

"Okay I can do that." He grinned.

"Alright, let's get going." Craig said, still holding Kyle's hand, walking away from the school and to his house.

When they got to Craig's house, they saw the family car in the driveway. Craig stopped, squeezing Kyle's hand, which he was still holding.

"What's the matter?"

"Parents are home," Craig said. "I'm not in the mood for them right now."

"We can go to my house," Kyle said. "My parents both have day jobs, and Ike's at school so..."

"Sounds good, thanks." Craig smirked. They then changed course for the Broflovski residence. "You sure you don't mind me being at your house?"

"No it's fine," Kyle said. "Stan doesn't really hang out with me that much anymore, it'd be nice to have some company."

"Good to know I'm worth ditching school to hang out with." Craig slung an arm around Kyle's shoulders, causing the redhead to blush. Craig smiled at Kyle's nervousness. That got Craig thinking. Was Kyle a virgin?

"You're worth more than that." Kyle said reassuringly. Craig knew he was playing the part of the concerned friend, but he couldn't help but feel loved when he was around Kyle. For being so angry all the time, Kyle made up for it with his uncanny ability to believe in you, and make you feel appreciated for just being.

"Thanks dude." Craig said, as they approached Kyle's house.

"Just telling the truth." Kyle opened the front door with his spare key and they entered. Craig watched as Kyle took off his shoes, placing them neatly near the doorway. Craig silently followed, doing the same with his dirty boots. Kyle walked into the living room and bounded for the kitchen, disappearing through the doorway.

Craig followed, and walked into the kitchen, immediately catching a glimpse of Kyle's ass, bent over, looking in the bottom drawer of the fridge. Craig nearly choked on his own spit as he studied said ass. It was nice, round and pronounced. He had the ass of a woman, and Craig had no problem with that. If Kyle was a virgin, it would be a pleasant surprise, seeing how enticing his ass was.

"I thought I told her to save me the spinach dip..." Kyle sighed to himself. He got up and turned around to see Craig, who blinked. He came back to reality as he was presented with a cheese and cracker platter. It looked delectable, with four types of cheese to choose from, and an empty spot where a dip was meant to be.

"Looks good."

"Well here." Kyle pushed the platter into Craig's hands. He took it, and Kyle shot him a grin, walking over to the small pantry, and reaching up to grab something. Craig saw his jacket pull upward and expose just a little bit of skin, but Craig was finding it to be more enticing than the dish in his hands. "Dammit.."

"What?"

"I can't reach the spinach dip," Kyle whined. He took the platter from Craig's hands. "I guess we'll be just eating cheese and crackers."

"I'll get it." Craig approached the pantry, reaching up with little effort and swiping a glass jar from the top shelf, and presenting it to Kyle. The redhead sighed, smiling, and gave Craig the finger.

"Fuckin twig..." Kyle snickered. "Let's go." He walked out of the kitchen and Craig started to follow. "Wait wait, get some sodas first!" Craig sighed and opened the fridge. He grabbed two Dr. Peppers out of the fridge and walked up to Kyle's room. Once there, he saw Kyle had set up two bean bag chairs in front of his tv.

"We gonna watch a movie or somethin?"

"I was thinking Red Racer," Kyle said, grabbing his remote and turning the tv on. The show started and Craig took a seat. "Hope you don't mind warm spinach dip." Kyle said, taking the jar from Craig's hands and attempting to open it, but to no avail.

"I got it." Craig took the jar back and twisted the lid off with a pop. Kyle shook his head as Craig set the lid aside with a cheeky grin. He never considered himself strong, it was just Kyle being a generally feminine boy, thought not nearly as feminine as Butters. Kyle was at the perfect middle point between feminine and masculine.

They sat down on the bean bag chairs and watched the episode in its entirety. After it was over, Kyle decided to start a conversation.

"So I heard about your little... erm... 'business'..." Kyle said. _I knew it,_ Craig thought. _He set this up to get some._ To be fair, he wouldn't mind servicing Kyle. He was cute enough, not to mention, a gracious host.

"What exactly did you hear about it?" Craig asked.

"That you're whoring yourself." Kyle said, locking eyes with Craig. He could decipher the concern in Kyle's eyes. Kyle sighed. "Wanna hear what I think?"

"Not really." Craig snorted. He appreciated Kyle's concern, and felt bad for the jew boy, that he was stressing over Craig's own problems.

"Too bad, I think that you're doing this because you broke up with Clyde," Kyle said, putting a hand on Craig's shoulder. "And you want to feel loved again, but you don't think you can be with any one person..." Craig sighed.

"I wanted to ditch school to get away from shit like this..." Craig growled. "I can do what I want, I don't need you and Clyde telling me what to do."

"You're misreading me." Kyle said, maintaining his grip on Craig's shoulder. "While I think it's wrong, I understand it..."

"What?"

"Like I said earlier, who you have sex with is your business." Kyle gave Craig a nervous smirk. Craig could tell Kyle was not used to sex talk, as evidenced by a blush on his cheeks. "Just know that I'm here for you if you need anything."

"I never expected you to say that." Craig shook his head. Kyle giggled, and took the empty cracker platter and got up. As he walked to the door, Craig couldn't help but look at that ass. It was as if his eyes were drawn to it. Kyle turned around to grab the empty jar of dip, and caught Craig staring.

"Quit looking at my ass..." He said, blushing as a nervous smile overtook his face. Craig blushed slightly, having been caught in the act of lusting over Kyle's rear end. He didn't seem to be offended or anything, this leading Craig to reconsider if Kyle was in fact a virgin or not.

As Kyle dissappeared throught the doorway, Craig was left to his own devices. He kept thinking about Kyle, his hair, his face, and ultimately, his ass. _God dammit,_ Craig thought, _I have to know..._

Kyle walked back into the room, this time minus his jacket, much to Craig's surprise. Kyle sat down on his bed, and pulled up his laptop.

"Aren't you hot?" Kyle asked Craig. "My mom keeps the heat up way too high, I'm just burnin up. You can take off your jacket if you want, I won't bite." _I'm not the one who has to worry about biting,_ Craig thought to himself. He was sounded like a true sex fiend. Craig decided to oblige, and removed his jacket, followed by his hat. Kyle looked up briefly, but paused to gawk at Craig's hair.

"What?"

"I've just never seen your hair before." Kyle smiled. "You can sit up here if you want." Craig obliged this as well, sitting beside Kyle on his bed, he looked over to see Kyle was typing.

"Whatcha working on?"

"An essay for biology." Kyle sighed.

"Oh, interesting..." Craig said with a snicker. Kyle threw him a scoff.

"I may be a 'nerd'," He threw air quotes at the word nerd. "But even I hate essays..." Kyle said, continuing his speedy typing. Craig decided it was now or never.

"Are you a virgin?" He just asked out of nowhere. Kyle's coherent typing devolved into gibberish as he twitched, turning slowly to look at Craig.

"Uhh, why do you ask?" A heavy blush coated his white complexion. Craig internally giggled at how nervous Kyle got with just a simple question.

"Well, maybe it's just me being a sexual deviant," Craig said. "But you've been very flirty today..."

"Flirty?" Kyle blushed further. "How have I been flirty?"

"I dunno..." Craig snickered. "I'm probably just being creepy."

"Well if you must know," Kyle said, clearing his throat. "I am a... virgin.."

"You didn't _have_ to tell me," Craig said, smiling. "I was just trying to start a conversation."

"Well I am," Kyle said. "So since you asked me that, I get to ask _you_ a deeply personal question."

"Hit me."

"Out of all the people you, uhh, _serviced..."_ Kyle stammered. "Did you feel love with any of them?" Craig sighed. He saw that coming. He figured he could open up to Kyle, if not Kyle then who could he open up to?

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"All of them." Craig admitted, much to Kyle's confusion.

"What?" Kyle raised an eyebrow. "How do you love so many people?"

"I just feel like I can only love temorarily," Craig said, hanging his head low. "I broke up with Clyde because I couldn't love him past the sex." Kyle closed his laptop, set it aside, and wrapped his arms around Craig, who nearly froze. He really froze in shock when Kyle gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You know that's bullshit..." Kyle whispered in Craig's ear. "You just need to find somebody you truly love, that's all." He pulled away and Craig looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're right." Craig then, on impulse, grabbed Kyle's face and pulled him into a kiss. Kyle seemed resistant at first, but slowly grew more comfortable with the feeling, and allowed Craig's tongue in. The two boys kissed fiercely, almost passionately, and broke it gasping for air, gazing into each other's eyes with a fire of lust.

"Holy shit..." Kyle gasped. He touched his red lips, feeling the saliva of another boy on them. His face was a deep red. Craig was also blushing, upon realising the boldness of his actions. He was honestly shocked Kyle didn't scream rape. "Let's do that again..." Kyle said, this time he started the kiss, and Craig followed.

Kyle's inexperienced tongue fought against Craig's as the two boys fell backward onto Kyle's bed, rolling in the sheets as they exchanged saliva. Kyle moaned as Craig traced his finger on Kyle's spine underneath his shirt. They broke the kiss and Kyle rose.

"Please..." Kyle said presenting his bulging clothed crotch to Craig's eyes. He placed his hand on Kyle's bulge and gave it a rub, looking into Kyle's glazed eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes..." Kyle breathed. "I've wanted this for so long.."

With that Craig got to work, unbuttoning Kyle's pants and pulling them off. Kyle was wearing Terrance and Phillip underwear, making Craig snicker. Kyle, however, wasn't amused, and groaned for Craig to get on with it.

Craig grabbed the waistband of the undies and slid them down, allowing Kyle's swelling member to flop out, slowly growing under the other boy's view. Kyle was circumcised, which did not bother Craig, even though Kyle was the only boy in South Park that was. He stroked his finger over Kyle's length, causing the redhead to let out a whimper. He wiggled, and Craig took in the sight of his plump ass cheeks sticking out from under his taint, as they moved with each wiggle.

He took hold of Kyle's shaft, and began to slowly pump him. Kyle let out a shaky moan and let his head fall backward, as he fell under Craig's spell. Craig gave the head a lick and Kyle nearly screamed, diving forward and grabbing Craig's hair.

"Craig!" Kyle called out, causing the other boy to let go and lift his head up.

"What is it?" Craig asked, then Kyle's face grew even redder.

"I don't want to cum just yet..." The jew boy then got up and removed his shirt, eyeing Craig. "Well I'm not gonna be the only one naked..."

"Oh right." Craig proceeded to undress. He watched in awe as the supposedly virgin Kyle Broflovski got on all fours in front of him and spread his cheeks. Craig was shocked to see a small pink buttplug protruding from Kyle's hole. "I thought you were a virgin..."

"I am," Kyle said, not daring to face Craig. "doesn't mean I don't masturbate..." He said. "Now hurry up and take this thing out."

"Was this for me?"

"That'd be romantic huh?" Kyle said, sighing. "No I was just stretching myself for a new toy I got from Kenny..." He buried his face in a pillow, too embarassed to face Craig after saying stuff like that. He then felt hands on his fro. He lifted his head to see Craig, smiling down at him.

"What are you hiding from?"

"I'm just a little embarassed." Kyle admitted.

"Of what?"

"Are you serious?" Kyle said. "I've got my ass spread open for somebody I'm not all to familiar with, not to mention, I'm about to lose my virginity to somebody who doesn't love me." He snipped.

"You think I don't love you?"

"You and I are just horny, that's it..." Kyle said.

"I guess so..."

"C'mon hurry up..." Kyle said, putting his head back down. Craig took in a deep breath at that sudden realization, but pushed forward. He got behind Kyle, and grabbed the protruding pink end. He pulled, and out slipped an impressively large buttplug. Kyle let out a groan, and Craig hardened at the sound. He lined up at Kyle's entrance, stroking the other boy's spine, and slowly entering. He was amazed at the lack of resistence.

"Oh shit..." Craig moaned. "You feel so good babe..."

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry." With that, Craig began to move. Kyle moaned into his wrist as he was penetrated over and over again. Craig got into a rhythm and went even faster, trying to hit Kyle's spot, but not finding it. Kyle was enduring it. It still felt good, but he knew that it could feel better. The jew boy bit his lip as Craig moved into position after position, determined to make his partner feel good as well.

"Oh god Craig-AH!" Kyle hissed in pleasure as Crait sped up, going deeper with each thrust. "Don't worry about it, just keep going..." He moaned. Kyle pushed back against Craig's assault, making the other boy stifle his own moans.

"God dammit!" Craig growled. He pushed deeper, this time aiming upward.

"AAH!" Kyle whimpered. "Oh fuck there! Right there!"

"Oh god I'm close..." Craig sped up, making sure to hit that spot again and again. Before he knew it, he was coming. He knew Kyle hadn't come yet, so he kept on fucking him, maintaining his speed and accuracy, all the while the sounds of his penetrations grew more wet. Kyle groaned and moaned out Craig's name, turning his head the most he could to see Craig as he was fucked.

"Oh OOOOH GOD!" Kyle shouted as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum all over his sheets. Craig fell backward in complete exhaustion, slipping out of Kyle. He was covered in sweat and his own cum, and was breathing heavily as a result from the effort that was exerted. Kyle whined as he rolled over on his back. He looked over at Craig, who looked like a hot mess. "Are...you...okay?" Kyle asked between huffs for air.

"You...know," Craig gulped as he struggled to form words between heavy gasps. "For...being...a virgin...you...sure...got...stamina..." Craig chuckled. He laid there, watching as Kyle got up and off of the bed, running out of the bedroom, and coming back with towels, which he used to clean his mess, as well as Craig. He took up all the cum-covered items and ran them to the washer. While Kyle was gone, Craig had time to think about what just happened.

 _I feel weird..._ Craig thought. _I feel like something very important just happened..._

 _Holy shit..._

 _...I think I'm in love with Kyle!_

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Thanks for being patient guys, It's been a minute, once again, things are happening. I'm switching jobs, and I've been busy recording. But I made a promise to myself when I started writing fanfiction. I promised not to leave a story unfinished. Now for Electrichead, I_ _ **am**_ _working on that, so don't worry. Then there's ET, which wasn't going anywhere, and I didn't really like it. So I'm bad at keeping promises, sue me..._

 _But in all seriousness, I want to hear from you guys. I want to know what you want to see in my work. I will take all critcism, as long as it's constructive. Please fav, follow, and review. Love you all!_

 _Somebody(a guest) suggested Cartman as Craig's next client. Challenge accepted. ;)_


	6. Eric Cartman

-Dedicated to a Mr. Guest!

South Park's Stress Reliever.

Chapter 6: Eric Cartman.

 _Holy shit..._

 _...I think I'm in love with Kyle!_

Craig sat up, letting out a gasp as the realization washed over him. He felt a mixture of happiness and fear. He began to breath heavily at the thought of being with Kyle. Craig put a hand up to his forehead, invisioning himself trying to love Kyle, and not being able to. He felt that if he was to start a relationship with Kyle, he wouldn't be able to truly love him.

Upon this revelation, Craig got dressed, and climbed out Kyle's window, tears in his eyes. He ran through the snow, in such a hurry, he didn't even tie his shoes. His loose laces caught underneath him, and he tripped and fell onto the pavement. He landed knee first on the concrete, and yelled out in pain. He stayed there on the ground, holding his knee and crying. He cried from both the pain in his heart, and his bloody knee.

Craig slowly got off of the ground after tieing his shoes, and made his way to the school, where his car was parked. Upon arrival, he saw that his car was the the only one in the parking lot. He walked toward the green van, wiping the tears from his eyes.

As soon as he was within arms reach of his vehicle, a red sedan pulled up. Craig recognized the car, but didn't know who it belonged to. He decided to to play it cool, and lean up against his own car, and light a cigarette. He knew he was in a school parking lot, but he didn't give a shit. He needed a smoke, truth be told.

The car came to a stop beside Craig's. He expected it to Mr. Mackey, or some other staff member, coming to tell him to put that cigarette out. To his surprise, and genuine horror, it was Eric Cartman, who exited the car. He stood before Craig, in an awkward silence.

"Your battery freeze up?" He asked. Craig, remembering he just got done crying, wiped his eyes, and let out a quiet sniffle. He shook his head no.

"I just needed a smoke," He said cooly, taking a puff, and blowing it out. "I don't like smoking in the car." That was true. He didn't like smoking in his car, becaused he hated it when people commented on the car smelling like smoke.

"Are you okay?" Cartman leaned forward, in an attempt to decipher Craig's mood through his placid expression. He must've seen his red eyes, because he gasped. "Dude, shit did I make you cry?" He sounded worried, but Craig wasn't buying it.

"No you didn't..." Craig said. "I just..."

"I'm sorry Craig." Cartman said, causing Craig to nearly swallow his cigarette.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry," Cartman said again, hanging his head low. "I went too far calling you a fag."

"Did the principal threaten to expell you or something?"

"It's okay, I never apologize, so I don't mind that you're doubting me," Cartman said. "But this is a legit apology." He said, opening the door to get back in his car. Craig cursed himself, as Kyle went through his mind again. He needed to forget about Kyle for a while. He needed a distraction.

...a big fat distraction...

"Cartman?"

"What?"

"C'mere." Craig gestured over next to him. Cartman, sighing, walking over to Craig.

"What is it?" Cartman asked, frowning. "Do you wanna punch me, fahn, go ahead, I deserve it." He said, spreading his arms out, and inviting Craig to beat him. Craig sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Shut up." Craig grabbed Cartman's chubby cheeks, and pulled him into a deep kiss, tongue and all. Cartman was so shocked, that he just froze, for lack of a better word. He gave Cartman the kind of kiss he'd give Stan, the kind of heated kiss he'd give Kenny or Clyde, the kind of loving passionate kiss he'd give... Kyle... "Dammit." Craig hissed to himself, upon breaking the kiss.

"What the...?" Was all Cartman could say, as Craig opened the sliding door of his van. He grabbed Cartman's wrist and pulled him into the van, closing the door behind them. Cartman was surprisingly passive, not questioning what was happening, just accepting it.

"That kind of humility deserves a reward." Craig said, spreading Cartman's legs wide. He pressed his hand into the fat boy's crotch, rubbing him hard, until his crotch rose, and a moan escaped his quivering lips.

"Oh fuck..." Cartman moaned. Craig unbuttoned Cartman's jeans and exposed his underwear-covered bulge. Cartman was speechless as Craig pulled his underwear off, letting his cock flop out. He stood full mast in front of Craig's eyes. The noirette took hold of Cartman's hard member, and began to rub it slowly. Cartman let his head fall back as he let out a moan. Craig got to work, licking the head of Cartman's penis, before engulfing it in his mouth.

Craig bobbed up and down on Cartman's length, with the other boy stroking his hair as he did so. Cartman starting calling out Craig's name, being sure to muffle himself with his coat sleeve. Craig pulled off, leaving Cartman whining for more.

"C'mon!" Cartman growled, touching himself to maintain the feeling. "Finish what you started!"

"Shut up and I will..." Craig said, removing his pants and underwear, rather awkwardly considering they were crammed in the back of his van. Craig felt pretty low, stooping to servicing Cartman just to get off. He positioned his bottom just above Cartman's throbbing cock. The fat boy gulped.

"Are you sure you wanna-AAAHH!" Cartman howled as Craig sat on his cock, letting it go deep within him. Cartman wasn't very long, but he was thick, and it took some getting used to. Craig remained still for a minute, before moving. Cartman took hold of Craig's hips, but the noirette was quick to smack them away.

"If you're gonna keep fucking me," Craig said, stifling a moan as Cartman pushed his cock further within him. "You're _not_ gonna manhandle me!" With that, Craig went full steam ahead, bouncing up and down Cartman's cock, the fat boy bit his lip as he grew closer to orgasm. Soon, he was cumming deep within Craig's ass, and Craig wasn't done.

He fucked Cartman's cock for all it was worth, which wasn't much. Soon, Craig groaned in frustration as Cartman's now-limp member slipped out of him. He was still hard, and hadn't cum yet. Cartman, looking absolutely exhausted, took hold of Craig's cock, and pumped it with all the energy he had left.

"You...better...cum..." Cartman said as he felt Craig's cock grow wetter in his grasp. Craig wrapped an arm around Cartman's shoulder as he was jerked off. Craig let out a shaky moan as he felt he was about to cum. "That's it...cum for me..." Cartman whispered.

Craig nearly screamed as he shot thick ropes of pent up cum all over the interior of his van(And he had a problem with the cigarette smoke). Cartman wiped himself up, and left the van, deciding not conversing was the best thing. Craig thanked god Cartman decided not to talk about what they just did. He dressed himself, and climbed into the driver's seat of his van, and let out a deep sigh as he drove out of the parking lot...

 _Sorry for such a short chapter. I found it pretty challenging to pair Craig with Cartman after the Kyle chapter, where Cartman was clearly established as an enemy. I kept this short and simple, to appeal to the suggester(known as Guest). Need suggestions for the next chapter, or should I just build upon the Kyle and Craig relationship? Taking all suggestions._

 _Please fav, follow, and review. Love you all!_


	7. Crying Over Boys

South Park's Stress Reliever.

Chapter 7: Crying Over Boys.

Kyle entered his room, still nude, and was shocked to see that Craig was missing. He looked all over before catching a cold breeze. He noticed his window was open, and immediately closed it. He sighed and sat down on his bed. He was afraid he had scared Craig off. He curled up in a ball and began to cry.

"What...did I do...?" Kyle whimpered between tears. He sniffled and reached for his phone. He texted the only person he thought would listen.

 _Ky: Kenny I need you:(_

Kyle didn't expect Kenny to answer him immediately, as it was around the time he normally worked.

 _Ken: What is it?_

 _Ky: Something just happened._

 _Ken: Are you okay?_

 _Ky: U at work?_

 _Ken: Na I'm off today, I'm comin!_

Kyle sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. _Great,_ Kyle thought. _The last thing I need is Kenny seeing me cry over a boy..._

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"What?" Kyle perked up. Kenny lived on the other side of town, how did he get here so fast? He got up and put on some underwear. Kenny had seen him naked before, but he was feeling a little vulnerable right now, having lost his virginity a mere moments ago. He walked to his door and opened it, and a familiar blonde boy walked in looking around the room rather menacingly.

"Where is Craig?" Kenny asked. Kyle sighed.

"He left..." Kyle couldn't finish the sentence without breaking down. Kenny panicked, and brought Kyle to the bed, soothing him with a flurry of, 'aww, what's the matter?'.

"What did he do?"

"It wasn't him, it was me..." Kyle said, looking down. Kenny then connected the dots.

"Did he... have _sex_ with you?"

"Yes..." Kyle then caught on to what Kenny's expression was implying. "It _was_ consensual."

"Good." Kenny nodded. "But why him?"

"Shut up, you know why..." Kyle whined, giving Kenny a punch.

"Do you...?"

Kyle just nodded, hugging Kenny tightly as he let out his tears again. Kenny stroked Kyle's back, cooing him into calm. The jew boy looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"He thinks he can't love anybody..."

"I've been trying to get him to admit just how ridiculous that is..." Kenny said.

"He's just confused..." Kyle said. "I...I think I'm in love with him..."

"It's gonna be okay," Kenny said. "I'm sure he'll come right on back once he realizes what he's missing."

"I need to go see him." Kyle said, rising from the bed, only to be held back by Kenny's grip on his wrist. He was pulled back onto the bed.

"No, he needs to go about this at his own pace." Kenny said.

"How do you know so much about him?" Kyle shot back rather rudely.

"Cuz I'm one of his clients."

"What?" Kyle was taken aback, and a little jealous.

"It was just sex, I swear, well, sometimes we would talk..."

"What would you talk about?"

"Usually about job stuff," Kenny sighed. "But sometimes I'll get him to open up a little..."

"I just wish he wouldn't hide his problems from everybody..." Kyle sighed, slumping on his bed. Kenny slung an arm over Kyle's naked shoulders, and grabbed the remote.

"Cheer up, I'm sure he's thinking about coming back right now." Kenny beamed, with Kyle smiling almost automatically. "Now let's watch something funny!" Kenny flipped the channel to Adult Swim, just as an episode of Robot Chicken was starting. Kenny pulled Kyle close as they bundled up in a blanket and watched.

oOo

 _An hour later..._

Craig threw his backpack on the floor of his bedroom, as he entered. He slammed the door behind him, and dove onto his bed. He proceeded to scream into a pillow. He couldn't, for the life of him, get Kyle out of his head.

"Dammit dammit dammit!" Craig spat, upon peeling his face off of the pillow. He began to cry, as he thought about Kyle's heart being broken by his wreckless action, glared on his consciousness. Craig sniffled and beat his hands onto his matress. "Why am I so fucking stupid!?"

Suddenly Craig's phone began to ring. He groaned, and wiped his tears, making sure his voice sounded normal, before answering. He didn't bother checking the caller id.

"What?" Craig sniffed.

"Are you busy?" The voice was from Stan. Craig, attempting to sound more okay than he really was, just scoffed.

"Y'know it's gonna cost you this time, Marsh." Craig put on his usual monotone voice. Stan sighed, then a rustling was heard.

"I got twenty bucks."

"Fine." Craig said. "Where you wanna meet up at?"

"I got a motel room near the mall."

"Motel room?" Craig raised an eyebrow. "Wendy kick you out again?"

"Well actually she owns the place, and I kinda left her." Stan admitted. Craig gasped.

"You broke up with her?"

"Yeah, I'll explain when you come over." Stan hung up, leaving Craig to question everything. Why would Stan break up with Wendy? Sure Stan was bisexual, but he truly loved her, and had sex with her on a regular basis. Then it dawned on him. Maybe Craig caused the breakup?

Craig bolted out of his house, and drove to the motel at full speed. Once he arrived, he saw a familar car beside Stan's. It was Wendy's Subaru. He exited his van and walked to the door rather cautiously, his heart beating like the Jaws theme. He heard somebody talking. It was Wendy. She and Stan were standing outside his door.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong." She cried into her hands. Stan took hold of her hands and gave them a delicate kiss.

"You didn't do anything..." Stan said. He gave her a hug. "It's just me... I'm sorry." He said. Wendy cried into his shoulder. She lifted her face up to look at Stan.

"I have to go to night school..." She said. "If you need anything please... _please..._ call me Stan..." She said, turning around to leave. Craig took action and popped open the hood of his car, pretending he was checking his oil. She walked past him without acknowledging his prescense. She got in her Subaru and drove off, leaving Craig to drop the act and approach Stan.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Stan looked confused.

"Why would you break up with her?" Craig asked. "Is it because of me!?"

"Craig," Stan said calmly. "I promise this has nothing to do with you, well kind of, but not in the way you think..."

"Please explain..."

"Come in, it's fuckin freezing out here." Stan instructed, opening his door for Craig, who walked in after him. The door was closed and the conversation resumed.

"So?"

"I always thought I was just bisexual," Stan said. He sat down in his recliner. "But after all the times with you, I began to realize that I'm just gay..."

"Oh fuck..." Craig gasped, sitting down Stan's hideous couch. "It _is_ my fault..." He put his hands over his head, rocking back and forth, as he felt tears coming. He felt another hand on his head.

"Craig it is _not_ your fault," Stan said. "If anything you _helped_ me."

"How is ruining your relationship helping you?"

"There never _was_ a relationship," Stan admitted, sighing. "What we had was more like friends with benefits."

"You better not be lying to make me feel better..." Craig said, with a snicker.

"I wouldn't lie about stuff like that." Stan said. "If it's okay with you, I don't really wanna do anything right now, I changed my mind."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Craig sighed. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"What's up?" Stan asked. Craig contemplated whether or not to trust Stan.

"Promise not to tell?"

"What could I get out of spreading rumours?" Stan said. "If I _do_ tell, then you could just as easily tell everybody I'm gay."

"Wendy knows doesn't she?"

"No I just told her I don't like her anymore."

"Really?"

"I didn't want to drop too many life changing revelations on her in one night dude."

"Okay I get it."

"So what is it?"

"I think I'm in love..." Craig sighed at just how cliche that sounded. Stan smiled.

"That's awesome!"

"What?" Craig scowled. "It's driving me crazy..."

"How is it driving you crazy?"

"I just keep questioning whether I could really love anybody, and every time I think of him, I just see myself treating him like dirt, and I don't want to be like that, so I push him away, and it's just killing me!" Craig almost started crying again, but held it together.

"'him' huh?" Stan snickered. "Who is it?" Craig nearly swallowed his own Adam's apple. He bit his lip and decided he'd gone too far, and he might as well tell him everything.

"Kyle..."

"Huh," Stan smiled. "Would've never guessed that to be honest."

"Shut up." Craig let out a chuckle. Stan threw an arm around Craig's shoulders. The noirette looked up at the other noirette, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"Listen to me Craig," Stan said. "I know you can love Kyle. Just follow your feelings, and stop running from them. I ran from the _my_ feelings for years, and look where it got me, in a loveless relationship..." He said.

"I'm just scared." Craig admitted, tearing up. Stan hugged him.

"You're sleeping here tonight." Stan stated. Craig attempted to object, but Stan put a finger to his lips. "You are, no ifs ands or buts about it, you're emotionally fragile right now, and though you'll never admit it, you need company."

Craig was certianly not going to admit that. Instead, he remained silent whilst Stan rose to go heat up some pizza rolls. He came back with two plates and some ranch dressing. He turned on the television, and the two ate in a comfortable silence and watched Red Racer...

 _Once again, sorry for my lack of frequency in uploading these. I just come home from the studio exhausted, and don't feel like writing. But I am determined to finish this story, even if it kills me._

 _Please fav, follow, and review. Love you all!_


	8. Picking Up The Pieces As They Fall

South Park's Stress Reliever.

Chapter 8: Picking Up The Pieces As They Fall.

Craig woke up on Stan's couch alone. He could hear a vaccum cleaner, tearing through the silence, this waking him up in the first place. He rose and looked around, only to see Stan vaccuming the rug near his door. Craig crawled off of the couch, and walked over to the other boy. Upon seeing Craig, Stan turned the vaccum cleaner off.

"Good mornin sleepyhead." Stan said with a grin. Craig rolled his eyes. The shorter noirette, that being Stan, put the vaccum to the side, and walked to his tiny motel kitchen. He looked into the empty cabinets, and sighed. Craig watched as Stan pulled out his wallet, and sifted through it. He sighed.

"What is it?" Craig asked.

"Hope you like diner food." Stan sighed.

"You kiddin?" Craig smiled. "Hostey's right?"

"You've been?"

"Hell yeah, I eat there all the time!" Craig beamed. "Have you?"

"Nah, I've just been to alot of diners, and they're all usually trashy."

"You'll love Hostey's," Craig said, slipping his jacket on. "If you like comfort food that is."

"Let's go." Stan chuckled, as he opened the door for Craig, who walked out into the cold morning. Stan followed, and they got in his car. They drove a few blocks to Hostey's, and approached the esablishment upon exiting the vehicle.

They entered and immediately Craig felt a wave of warmth wash over him, both figuratively and literally. He let out a relieved sigh, and Stan shot him a look.

"What?" Craig smirked. "It's homey in here."

"Whatever," Stan giggled. "Where you wanna sit?"

They settled on a booth table in the corner of the diner, because the place was packed. They ordered two breakfast platters, consisting of eggs, pancakes, and a lot of bacon, and chatted.

"What was it you were afraid of?" Stan asked. That question shattered their past conversation about the upcoming Terrence and Phillp reboot. Craig swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

"What?"

"I think you said you were afraid of not being able to love someone."

"Y-yeah, so...?" Craig was confused.

"Well what if I told you that's impossible?"

"Alrigth Morpheus," Craig snipped. "You already said that last night."

"Well I didn't tell you _why_ I thought that."

"You don't have to be all cryptic just say it."

"Okay okay, I was just gonna make the point that; if you think you can't love anybody, then why are you so hung up on Kyle?" Stan asked.

Craig went silent. He thought about it in his head, and the more he did, the more he realized what was happening. It's not that he couldn't love Kyle, it was that he didn't know he was _truly_ in love.

"Holy shit." Craig whispered.

"You thought you couldn't love Kyle," Stan said. "But it turns out you've loved him all along."

"But what about Clyde...?"

"I talked to Clyde alot when you two were together, and your relationship sounded an awful lot like mine and Wendy's" Stan sighed. "You guys liked each other, but not enough to facilitate romance."

"So what should I do?" Craig then looked up and realized he was being watched by nearly everybody in the diner. He grabbed Stan by the wrist, and left the diner, dropping a twenty on the counter as payment for the food. Craig repeated his question once they were in Stan's car.

"I'm gonna take you back to the motel, then you need to drive to Kyle's house, and make love to him." Stan stated rather bluntly, sorely lacking his usual energy and enthusiasm.

"About that..." Craig cleared his throat. Stan's eyes grew wide.

"You guys already had sex?!" Stan gasped, smacking Craig on his hat.

"It was in the heat of the moment..." Craig said rather ashamedly. "I just came on to him, and then uhh..."

"Wait a minute..." Stan perked. "I thought Kyle was a virgin?"

"Not anymore." Craig answered rather sheepishly, with a blush.

"YOU TOOK HIS VIRGINITY!?" Stan was blushing now. He smacked Craig harder on the hat.

"I'm sorry sheesh." Craig whined. "He _literally_ asked for it."

"Whatever," Stan sighed, starting up the car. "I guess that'll make it easier, but you need to tell Kyle how you feel."

oOo

Craig's heart was racing as Stan pulled the car into the parking lot of the motel. The car was parked with Stan's usual automotive prowess, and he and Craig exited the vehicle. Craig walked up to his van, sighing as he watched Stan walk to the front door of the aparment.

"Go get him tiger." Stan smirked. Craig chuckled nervously.

Craig gulped as he entered his vehicle. He pulled out of the parking lot, taking the road straight to Kyle's house. Craig gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, and he was breathing heavily. He was nervous, and that only meant to strengthen his confidence in his love for Kyle, otherwise, he wouldn't be so anxious to talk to him.

He pulled into Kyle's driveway, and quickly exited the vehicle, and made his way to the front door. Craig noticed that Kyle still seemed to be home alone, since there were no cars in the driveway. When he opened the door he was greeted by a familiar blonde boy, who had a look of dissapproval on his face.

"Kenny?" Craig gasped. The blonde sighed, grabbed Craig's hand, and pulled him inside the toasty abode.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asked rather rudely. Craig almost instincively shot back with a snarky comment on how Kenny was asking a question like that in a house he doesn't live in, but he held his tongue.

"I need to see Kyle..." Craig said. Kenny huffed.

"Oh really?" Kenny began. "You feelin horny?"

"What?"

"Cuz if that's the case, I'll let you fuck me right now, " Kenny bent over seductively, looking back at a stunned Craig. "It'll save Kyle the emotional stress."

"What are you talking about?"

"You took Kyle's virginity, and then left him!" Kenny spat. "Do you have _any_ idea how upset he is about that?" Kenny scorned.

"I'm sorry I-"

"He thinks you don't love him..." Kenny said. "He thinks you just used him as a booty call!"

"That's not it at all!" Craig panicked. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room." Kenny said, pointing a thumb upstairs. "You better make this right." He said, stepping aside, and allowing Craig to walk past him.

Craig walked up the stairs and up to the hallway, making a direct turn for Kyle's bedroom door. He could hear the television, and could make out the distinct theme song of _Robot Chicken_ through the thin door. He knocked.

"Yeah?" Kyle said from behind the painted wood. Craig swallowed a lump in his throat and spoke.

"It's me..." Craig said solemnly. A heavy silence fell after that. After a minute, Craig decided to go out on a limb and just open the door, and so he did. He entered the room to see a shirtless Kyle, sitting on his bed, watching tv.

He admired Kyle's beauty. The way the glare of the screen cascaded his white form, which had just enough fat to hide his ribs, but nowhere near Cartman level. He studied Kyle's gorgeous emerald eyes, which caught the glare from the screen yet maintained their color. With the admiration, came the realization of just what Craig had done to him. His eyes, beyond the emerald irises, were red and wet, obviously from recent tears.

"Hey..." Kyle said, wiping his eyes upon seeing Craig enter.

"Hey..." Was all Craig could say back. Kyle sighed.

"Did you leave something here?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah..." Craig smirked. "You." Kyle looked at Craig, wide-eyed, before he busted out laughing.

"That was sooo cheesy!" Kyle howled. Craig facepalmed himself. Kyle then snapped out of it and put two and two together. "Wait so..."

"I felt something after we made love yesterday..." Craig said, turning away from Kyle. "I didn't know what it was, and I got scared."

"What?"

"I went to Stan's, and we talked, and with his help I realized what I felt..." Craig said, turning back to face Kyle, tears in his eyes. "I realized it was love." Craig then bounded forward to hug Kyle tightly. The jew boy jumped in surprise, but accepted the embrace, shedding his own tears of joy.

"I love you Craig!" Kyle cried into Craig's shoulder. The other boy just kept on hugging him.

"I love you too Kyle..." Craig said. They could hear a clapping from behind them. Craig turned to see Kenny standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Bravo Tucker," Kenny said. "So... how do you guys feel about a threesome?"

"Kenny!" Kyle scolded.

"Dude..." Craig sighed. He then thought about it.

"Just joking," Kenny grinned. "I'm happy for you guys!"

"Thanks." Kyle blushed.

"Well Kenny," Craig said, turning to face the blonde. "Better start spreadin the word..."

"About what?"

"I'm closin up shop." He said. Kenny chuckled.

"That's alright, I got Butters anyway." Kenny laughed.

With that, Kenny left the two lovers alone. That night was filled with lovey-dovey talk as well as lots of passionate love-making. Craig Tucker was finally happy, and finally in love...

Author's note: _So yeah... that's the end of this series. I am so sorry for the hiatus. I just started a new job. Not to mention, I've been helping a good friend with a musical project, which was released in December of last year. I've been struggling with , but now things are settled, and I have more free time, thus more time to write this stuff. I said this is the end, but I'm still taking suggestions, maybe I can make Butters' the new South Park Stress Reliever? What do you guys think?_

 _Please fav, follow, and review, and I love you all!_


End file.
